The Mysterious Case of the Disappearing Necklace
by Sherlockian-M
Summary: Extrañas muertes relacionadas con una antigua maldición hindú, y un collar de jade que desaparece y aparece misteriosamente después de los asesinatos. Sherlock y John ya están tras la pista. cap 1 de 8 up


**Título:** _The Mysterious Case of the Disappearing Necklace_

**Personajes: **John, Sherlock y una serie de OCs absolutamente necesarios.

**Advertencias:** … ninguna, creo yo. Es pre-S02E03.

**Clasificación:** PG13 – HET – Longfic, es que se dice?

**Capítulos:** 1 (Uno) de 8 (Ocho)

**Palabras:** 6.873 (un montón)

**Beta:** esciam

**Summary:** Dos personas, aparentemente sin conexión entre sí, han sido asesinadas en circunstancias misteriosas en un castillo histórico en la India. A Sherlock Holmes no podría importarle menos, si no fuera porque ha sido invitado a resolver el caso y se le presenta ante los ojos no sólo la oportunidad de llevarse los laureles, sino de enfrentar un ambicioso desafío que pondrá a prueba todo su poder de deducción y su inteligencia. En un lugar donde todo uso de tecnología está prohibido y cualquier persona puede ser el asesino, ¿Cómo probarías que ha sido obra de un ser humano, y no de una famosa maldición hindú? Sherlock está dispuesto no sólo a encontrar al perpetrador de los crímenes, sino también a resolver el curioso caso del collar que desaparece. John, por supuesto, no vacilará en acompañarlo. Narrado desde el POV de John Watson.

**Ritmo de Actualización:** cuando sea posible… así que, atents.

**Notas:** Mi primer intento de montar un "caso" completo de manera inteligente y divertida. Críticas de todo tipo serán bien recibidas, siempre y cuando estén bien fundamentadas. No vale decir "no me gusta" sin explicar por qué :)

Traigo esta noche esta humilde presentación, desde los más bajos fondos del extracto novelesco; tipeada con simpleza en sencillo tributo a las mentes maestras del relato policial. Los límites de esta fantasía son un poco borrosos, pero nunca sin rumbo. El faro que nos guía (el faro dejado por el ilustre Sir Arthur) está siempre ahí delante, para que no perdamos el camino.

Según Stephen Knight (.org/wiki/Stephen_Knight_(author) ), la estructura fundamental de cualquier caso de la serie clásica de Sherlock Holmes puede ser desglosada de la siguiente manera:

_1- Holmes y Watson, en el apartamento de Baker Street, reciben un sobre o una visita que enuncian el problema que debe ser resuelto._

_2- Holmes realiza algunas deducciones sorprendentes, que dan prueba de su sagacidad._

_3- Se presenta el caso, con todos los datos esenciales para resolverlo._

_4- Holmes desarrolla sus investigaciones. El lector sólo conoce aquellas que realiza en compañía de Watson, que es quien narra los casos._

_5- El detective devela el misterio de manera sorpresiva._

_6- A pedido de Watson o de algún otro personaje, Holmes explica de qué manera logró resolverlo todo.(*)_

(*_) Fuente: "Estudio en Escarlata" Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, edición de Cántaro año 2001 con apéndice de lectura. Esta estructura de la novela policial fue extraída de dicha edición, de la página 12._

Ahora bien, ateniéndose a estas simples seis reglas básicas, esta humilde persona se comprometerá a describir, desde el punto de vista del doctor John Watson, una aventura corta de nuestro detective favorito; ambientado en el universo sherlockiano traído a nosotros por la BBC de Gales de la mano de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Todos los derechos, personajes y créditos le pertenecen a ellos; excepto por la línea argumental y cualquier personaje original que pueda surgir de ella.

Una vez expuesto el disclaimer y sin más que acotar, con ustedes...

**The Mysterious Case of the Disappearing Necklace**

_parte 1 de 8_

por **sherlockian_m**

Últimamente, estábamos teniendo muchos días como estos.

Me despertó súbitamente el rimbombante sonido de un martillazo, en el piso de abajo. Uno, dos, tres. Cuatro. A los pocos segundos, un quinto. El sonido era demasiado parecido al gatillar de un arma de fuego como para ignorarlo. No debería asustarme así, siendo que estoy acostumbrado a que mi compañero de piso haga esta clase de cosas (desde dispararle a la pared hasta decapitar muñecos hechos con resina balística, pasando por un amplio espectro de otras cosas que, estoy seguro, no puedo ni empezar a imaginarme) a cualquier hora del día. El 221B de Baker Street nunca ha sido un lugar que se diga "tranquilo" para vivir, pero no por ello es menos emocionante.

Seis, siete.

_Ocho._

Me levanté de la cama, forzosamente. No me sentía muy bien.

_Nueve. Diez. Algo hizo "¡crack!"._

¿Huesos? ¿Estaría partiendo el brazo de un cadáver, o un cráneo? Me apresuré a ponerme la bata y bajar, porque no sólo los martillazos siguieron sino que, además, ahora había carcajadas. No podía estar matando a alguien _de verdad_, ¿O sí? Irrumpí en la salita y lo encontré encaramado sobre la mesita de té, con una piedra perfectamente redonda en una mano, y varios fémures destrozados sobre la alfombra. Se volvió hacia mí con el rostro exultante, lleno de energía:

—... y así es como lo hizo —me dijo, como si yo supiera de qué hablaba.

Gracias a Dios no era un cadáver. A la señora Hudson le hubiera caído _de maravilla_.

—¿Como hizo qué? —le pregunté, después de soltar un suspiro de alivio.

—... oh, cierto. Estuviste fuera —comentó él, con cierta decepción y una mueca de orgullo en la cara. Odiaba repetirse.

—Y tú sólo seguiste hablando mientras no estaba —le remarqué.

Sherlock se desencaramó de la mesita y puso la piedra esférica en el pedestal de la chimenea, junto a su cráneo favorito y una pila de libros. Se acomodó la chaqueta y el cabello (aunque a este último no le dio la misma importancia que a la chaqueta) y luego se sentó en el sofá, con las manos juntas delante del rostro, como en una plegaria. Estaba pensando. Los fémures rotos a piedrazos seguían en el piso, esparcidos por la alfombra. Les eché un vistazo rápido y me llevé las manos a la cintura. Lo miré de nuevo a él, y ahí estaba, ensimismado. No dijo nada por espacio de varios minutos.

Admiro su intelecto, de verdad, pero hay veces que quisiera...

—¿Así que esto era, tanto escándalo en la mañana? —pregunté, no sin cierta irritación— ¿Por eso de la momia peruana pulverizada en ese museo de Costa Rica? Bien, ¿Y cuál es tu teoría?

—¿Te he contado cómo los indios bribríes hicieron esas rocas esféricas?

—Creía que nadie sabía cómo las hicieron.

Por un momento, se volvió hacia mí. Vi claramente la mirada calculadora en sus ojos, escrutándome.

Seguramente se fijó en mis ojeras, el ligero rojo que teñía mis párpados y la resequedad alrededor de mi boca; el tono ligeramente macilento de mi piel, la postura algo encorvada, el ceño levemente fruncido y el evidente malhumor que traía encima, así como en diez signos más de mi insomnio. Luego, como si nada, volvió a mirar hacia un punto indefinido del apartamento con los dedos apretados sobre los labios; era su naturaleza.

—Viniste tarde anoche —observó él, en un murmullo. Sus ojos seguían en el vacío, calculando.

—... sí, y curiosamente no estabas. ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Pierdes el tiempo con ella, John. Esta "Mara" no es quien dice ser.

—Laura —le corregí, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea. ¿Te ha dicho que es casada, y que estará en Londres sólo por unas semanas? —me miró y seguramente vio mi expresión extrañada—. Oh, no te lo ha dicho. Bueno, seguro que tampoco te habló de sus tres hijos, ni del setter chocolate que tiene en Portsmouth. Tiene una lesión en el tobillo, de cuando era adolescente; y por sus piernas obviamente no es maestra de primaria, John. Sus dedos no tienen callos. Cualquier maestro de escuela, de su edad, tendría callos en los dedos de las manos y de los pies. Sólo tengo cinco hipótesis acerca de quién es realmente, pero no sé si te agrade alguna. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres desperdiciar tu tiempo en una persona que te ha mentido desde el principio?

Puse los ojos en blanco de nuevo. Verdaderamente, a veces quisiera...

—No te voy a preguntar siquiera cómo es que sabes eso —le respondí.

—Sólo tenía que echarle un vistazo —se jactó, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Para cortar por lo sano, volví al tema que me había llevado a la sala a las siete de la mañana, en bata y con un humor cada vez más oscuro. Esto podía llevarme todo el día si me dejaba arrastrar en su espiral de deducciones capciosas. Claro, porque a veces se me olvida que una parte de él no es humana y no necesita casi ninguna de las funciones básicas de una persona, como dormir, o comer. Pero no quiero dejarme contagiar otra vez por mi estado de ánimo de aquel entonces; al final decidí:

—Muy bien, Sherlock, ya lo sabes todo. Ahora, ¿Puedo volver a dormir y realmente, dormirme? ¿No habrá más golpes? Ya resolviste lo de la momia, ¿Por qué no les escribes un mail y les cuentas tu versión de los hechos? Al menos, podremos cobrar el cheque. Porque has terminado con ello, ¿Cierto?

—No lo sé, uno nunca tiene suficiente evidencia.

—... la momia lleva más de quinientos años muerta.

—Pero Patricio Gonzáles Mena mató a dos personas en su intento de deshacerse de ella.

—¡Por Dios y todos los Santos! Ahí está, ya lo tienes. El hijo del curador del museo. No has dormido en tres días, ¿Debería decirle esto a Mycroft? Sé que te encerrarías en tu cuarto sólo para no tener que verlo —me aventuré.

El asunto de la momia peruana era un secreto; según lo que Sherlock había descubierto, en el asesinato de aquellas dos personas había otros ingredientes que podían ser considerados riesgosos para la seguridad nacional británica, así que acordamos no mencionarlo con nadie. Y cobrar el cheque, claro.

Sherlock me miró de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido. Volvió a escanearme de arriba abajo.

—No seas ridículo, John. Estás cansado y frustrado.

—¡Y con tanta razón! ¡Soy un ser humano, quiero dormir! Ahora, quédate quieto en ese sofá por las próximas cinco horas mientras yo descanso un poco. Y hazme el favor de comer algo, si ya terminaste con la momia; creo que hay _pickles_ en el refrigerador.

Suspiré en un bufido y me volví hacia la escalera, un poco más calmado.

Cuando no tiene nada interesante qué hacer, Sherlock se dedica a continuar con sus investigaciones. Y estoy seguro de que ya tenía otro proyecto entre manos. Podría haberme ido a dormir en ese mismo instante, pero la señora Hudson entró al apartamento (como siempre, sin tocar). Cerré los ojos, quizá en una reacción instintiva a no llevármela por delante, y ella soltó una exclamación animada:

—¡Chicos! El cartero ha pasado temprano hoy —anunció.

—Magnífico —mascullé, y tomé todos los sobres que la dueña traía en las manos. Por el color y el tamaño, había aprendido a reconocer cuáles de ellos eran facturas y cuáles cartas particulares, cosa que casi no recibíamos—. Gracias, y buen día, señora Hudson.

—Oh, buen día —ella se paró a mi lado mientras yo revisaba el correo y miró la alfombra regada con trocitos de hueso—. Pero, ¡Sherlock! ¿Qué es todo esto? Pensé que ya no ibas a hacer más experimentos con cadáveres en mi piso, ¿No te parece grosero?

Mi compañero simplemente se levantó y tomó la piedra perfectamente esférica del pedestal de la chimenea. Se la puso a la señora Hudson en las manos, con un gesto despreocupado.

—Tome, para usted. Directo de Costa Rica.

—... oh, ¡Cuánto pesa!

—Sherlock. —lo llamé, y le pasé varios sobres que no tomó. Como no los agarró, lo miré otra vez (de mal humor), e insistí—. Tienen tu nombre.

—Léelos, entonces. ¿A qué estás esperando?

Abrí la boca para quejarme, pero no. Era inútil. Definitivamente, hoy tampoco iba a poder dormir. Así que simplemente me hundí en el sillón y dejé los sobres en mi regazo, para tomar el primero. La señora Hudson siguió hablando con Sherlock un momento, y puso su piedra-regalo en la mesita de té, con esfuerzo. Miré el remitente de la carta y noté que era un telegrama urgente (de una tal _miss_ Reilly). La epístola que llevaba dentro era corta:

—Vaya, un telegrama directo desde la India —dije, con cierto asombro. En general recibíamos correo de todo el mundo, pero correo electrónico. Era la primera vez que veía un sobre de telegramas, y no pude evitar preguntarme si ese servicio aún existía—. Es de ayer. Lo envía una mujer llamada Catherine Reilly.

—¡Oh, qué bello! La India. Son gente extraña, los hindúes —comentó la señora Hudson.

Me di cuenta de que al mencionar aquel nombre, Sherlock se tensó. Él, el hombre para el que poco y nada es lo bastante trascendente como para causarle efecto, de pronto estaba muy quieto. Más quieto de lo normal. Esa actitud desacostumbrada me hizo dudar. Me daba la espalda en ese momento, pero pronto me miró por encima del hombro de su chaqueta negra, sus ojos grises prácticamente demandaron a gritos que diera alguna otra explicación. Como no sabía qué decir, él me preguntó:

—¿Reilly? ¿ Catherine Reilly?

—Sí, de hecho —le alargué el mensaje, para que lo viera.

Me quitó el papel de las manos con un gesto algo brusco, y fue hasta la ventana, para leer. Empezó a hablar en voz alta, con tono imperioso.

—"_Sherlock: tengo algo extraño que seguro te interesará. Encuéntrame en..." _—siguió leyendo en silencio unos momentos, moviendo los labios a medida que repasaba las palabras. La señora Hudson y yo nos quedamos pasmados, esperando. Sherlock volteó el mensaje y lo inspeccionó para luego volver a la primera carilla y repasar las líneas. Sólo entonces nos miró, y su expresión no era otra que la de siempre, a primera vista—. John, ¿Cuánto dinero tenemos en la casa?

La señora Hudson me miró, y yo asentí con la boca abierta, sin entender bien.

—¿Dinero como para qué?

—Viajamos a Surat hoy mismo. No lleves mucho equipaje, sólo estaremos un día. Asumo que tienes las vacunas necesarias para entrar en Afganistán. Sólo te faltarán algunas para entrar en la India, tendrás tiempo de asimilar los antígenos mientras volamos.

—¿Se van de viaje? —preguntó la señora Hudson, emocionada.

—Sherlock, ¿Qué...? —le pregunté, todavía incrédulo— ¡No puedo irme a la India, tengo...!

No me escuchó, sino que directamente se marchó hacia su cuarto a hacer una pequeña maleta, la única que tenía. Lo seguí hasta allá y la señora Hudson también, los dos todavía descolocados. La dueña del apartamento se acomodó el pelo y en vista de que la situación era indescifrable, dijo que iría a preparar un poco de té. Grandioso. No eran las siete y media, y yo aún no había dormido y seguía en bata.

Me aposté en la puerta, sólo viendo a mi compañero hacer. No puedo mentir, ya me encontraba un poco emocionado y picado en mi curiosidad, así que reuní la suficiente paciencia para soltar la pregunta de nuevo, lo más cortés que pude:

—Escucha, ¿Qué es todo esto de ir a la India? ¿Quién es _miss _Reilly, y qué dice el telegrama?

—_Miss_ Reilly fue la institutriz que nos educó a mí y a Mycroft. No fui a la primaria como los niños normales, John. Mi talento requería un instructor a la altura de mis expectativas, y tras docenas de fracasos, _miss_ Reilly probó ser una digna enemiga en el campo del conocimiento.

—... ¿Tu institutriz? Vaya —comenté, con apreciación—. Debe ser una gran señora.

—Sí, es muy mayor. Tiene setenta y cinco años ahora.

—... ¿Y por qué te escribió?

—Siempre me envía una tarjeta de Navidad.

Hice un gesto de "oh" y me crucé de brazos. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Él siguió poniendo cosas en su maleta muy rápidamente. De hecho, creo que puso toda clase de prendas de ropa que definitivamente uno no lleva a un viaje, pero no le iba a preguntar por qué hacía eso. He aprendido a confiar ciegamente en sus instintos.

—El telegrama, Sherlock, ¿Qué decía? —insistí, con tono más aprensivo.

—Que nos vamos de viaje. Aparentemente, _miss_ Reilly ha dado con un filón. Es como el Castillo de Glamis pero en la India. El castillo donde ella trabaja es conocido por toda clase de misterios, y hay un valioso collar de jade que aparece y desaparece de su exhibición sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Hace tres días, desapareció de nuevo.

—... ¿Y qué te interesa tanto del asunto? Pensé que no creías en fantasmas.

Sherlock cerró la maleta bruscamente y le movió el _zípper_, para luego volverse a mirarme:

—Según la historia, cada vez que ese collar desaparece, una persona muy importante de la familia propietaria muere y el collar vuelve a aparecer en su lugar al día siguiente, como por arte de magia. Alguien murió, de nuevo, dentro del palacio._ Y esta vez el collar no volvió a su vitrina_.

**####**

Tomamos un avión esa misma tarde y estaba previsto que llegaríamos al Aeropuerto Internacional Chhatrapati Shivaji, en Bombay, dentro de las siguientes catorce horas. Tuvimos bastante suerte, diría yo, de conseguir un vuelo directo en las British Airways por un módico precio. De todas maneras, ya sabía que no iba a poder pegar un ojo hasta que llegáramos, no sólo por la emoción (nunca estuve en India antes) y la incertidumbre en torno al misterio, sino también por la preocupación de contraer cualquier enfermedad de las tantas que pululaban en ese país.

Además de que tuvimos que vacunarnos contra la fiebre amarilla y tifoidea, el asistente médico del hospital fue tan amable de recordarnos que también existe el tifus, el cólera y la malaria, entre tantas otras coloridas patologías. Nos recomendaron el tratamiento contra la malaria, consistente en unas drogas que debíamos tomar cada ocho horas, y mucho cuidado con los mosquitos y otros insectos. Me tomé muy en serio la tarea de recordarle a Sherlock aquella medicación, él seguro que no se molestaría en tomarla.

Bueno, así da gusto viajar, definitivamente.

Habría un jet esperándonos en Bombay para trasladarnos a Surat. Sherlock ya se había encargado de chequear que estos arreglos estuvieran hechos, con total confianza de que así sería.

Por lo que llegué a descifrar, esta _miss_ Reilly había informado a sus patrones respecto de nuestro arribo, aún cuando nosotros no habíamos recibido el telegrama todavía. Esa mujer sin duda conocía muy bien a mi amigo, algo que de verdad me sorprendía bastante. Según lo que Sherlock me quiso decir al respecto, _miss_ Reilly trabajaba para los propietarios del histórico Castillo de Narmada, uno de las últimas fortificaciones del tiempo de la colonia. Yo encontré el hecho un tanto extraño, una mujer de tan avanzada edad aún ejerciendo su profesión… seguro era muy buena en lo que hacía, cualquier otro patrón hubiera preferido a alguien más joven.

La película del avión me entretuvo un rato. Era casi incómodo observar por la ventana del avión cómo la luz de la tarde se estiraba casi de manera inverosímil mientras viajábamos, sin llegar nunca a anochecer… hasta que cruzamos la zona de cambio de hora y comenzó a oscurecer cada vez más rápido. De lo que me alegro, es de que por lo menos Sherlock no se aburrió, porque tenía un montón de interesantes pasajeros a las qué catalogar, y pasó la primera mitad del viaje contándome detalles más que asombrosos sobre la mayoría de ellos.

La segunda mitad del viaje, usó mi laptop para buscar algunas cosas.

Pero yo ya no podía aguantarme. Es decir, ¡Había pasado siete horas escuchándolo hablar de gente desconocida! Quería saber más sobre ese misterioso collar, y de lo que le había interesado en concreto. Así que, después de constatar que las vacunas aún no me habían dado fiebre (ni a Sherlock), me acomodé mejor en el asiento cuidando de no molestar a la anciana que dormitaba del lado de la ventanilla (viajamos en clase turista, él pensó que sería más interesante) y susurré:

—Entonces… dijiste que había una historia acerca de ese dichoso collar de jade, ¿No?

—Hm. —fue la respuesta de Sherlock. Tecleó un par de cosas en la laptop, ignorándome otro rato. Fui paciente porque al final, su cadena de pensamiento siempre le llevaba a contestarme. Volvió la pantalla hacia mí y me mostró la foto de una exquisita pieza de oro y piedras de un color verde oscuro, veteado con un verde más lechoso pero no por ello menos llamativo. Era una joya carísima, eso podía decir. Lo primero a lo que la vista se iba era una gran piedra esculpida con múltiples facetas y muy bien pulida, y luego a los detalles de oro labrado y otras piezas de jade más pequeñas—. La Lágrima de Shakti. Tiene más de quinientos años de antigüedad y vale casi quince millones de euros. Perteneció a una princesa de Surat que estaba prometida a casarse con un noble de Andhra Pradesh, pero éste la dejó plantada en el altar y nunca más fue visto de nuevo con vida. Como ella estaba desolada, su padre mandó que le hicieran este collar, pero era tan hermoso que la princesa se rehusaba a mancillar la belleza de la pieza usándolo ella misma, por lo que estuvo siempre en exhibición detrás de un cristal. Hasta que el collar desapareció, un día, y al día siguiente encontraron el cuerpo del prometido de la princesa, al pie del pedestal donde el collar estaba guardado de nuevo.

—… es una leyenda tradicional —observé, pensativo.

—Es un fraude —comentó Sherlock, con el mismo tono neutro de siempre—. Desde entonces, cada vez que el collar desaparece misteriosamente de su lugar de "descanso", alguien aparece muerto y el collar vuelve a estar en su lugar a las pocas horas.

—Bueno, es un cuento, por supuesto que es un fraude —le dije, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—De eso, a creer que el espíritu de un _daeva_ iracundo vive en la piedra y asesina por venganza… pero no se puede esperar mucho de la gente supersticiosa. La historia de la princesa está documentada, de hecho. Es obvio que el crimen lo cometió ella misma. Se comenta que la mujer era bastante inestable y bien pudo asesinar a su prometido después del desplante; una persona así es capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de usar la Lágrima de Shakti para estrangular a un hombre. Pero lo que aquí se está perdiendo, es que a lo largo de quinientos años se ha estado usando la leyenda de la Lágrima como tapadera para cometer asesinatos. Varios importantes nobles ingleses de la East India Trading Company fueron víctimas de la "maldición del collar" durante la ocupación británica, en la época de la colonia. Las muertes se hicieron más numerosas entre 1853 y 1859…

—Durante la Rebelión de los Cipayos.

—Exacto. Luego de eso, hubo un vacío de unos cuantos años sin incidentes: el Castillo de Narmada estuvo habitado por otros nobles hindúes. En 1912, el castillo fue comprado por Sir Richard Oxley, cuyo hijo, Richard Oxley II fue encontrado muerto en su cama, estrangulado. Nunca encontraron al asesino, pero mandaron a matar a todos los sirvientes hindúes. Lo mismo le sucedió a los siguientes tres propietarios del castillo, hasta que en 1947 éste quedó abandonado tras el retiro de tropas británicas y fue ocupado por el príncipe Puyar, uno de los últimos nobles. Aparentemente, el príncipe derrochó hasta el último centavo de la fortuna familiar y se vio obligado a vender la propiedad a Patrick Kennedy, un empresario americano. Kennedy lo restauró y se propuso mantener el castillo tal como era hacía quinientos años. El collar tuvo otro de sus "episodios" en 1965; y en 1970, la UNESCO lo declaró Patrimonio de la Humanidad. Desde entonces, sólo se ha registrado una muerte más, en 1987. Otro estrangulado. —Sherlock tecleó algo más, y me mostró una fotografía en colores algo borrosos, de jóvenes sentados en torno a una mesa antiquísima en un salón que parecía salido de una película de época. Señaló en el sentido de las agujas del reloj a las personas que aparecían—. Éste es el muerto, Riley Dempsey. Tenía deudas de juego y probablemente también era alcohólico y adicto al crack; le mató Frederick Kennedy, el hijo menor de Patrick. Los otros son amigos del club de apuestas de Dempsey. De todos modos, tampoco se puso mucho esfuerzo en encontrar al asesino, las autoridades de Surat le temen al castillo.

—… ¿Y cómo puedes saber que Kennedy mató a Dempsey sólo viendo una foto? —pregunté.

—¿De verdad, John? —me preguntó a su vez, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Al final suspiró y se resignó a explicarme—. Estuve investigando un poco sobre todas las personas de esa foto. Se rumoreaba que Kennedy era un hombre violento y que había tenido algunos episodios con las mucamas, pero nunca se pudo probar nada. Lo que sí, es bien sabido que no hubiera soltado un centavo de su dinero a nadie, era terriblemente codicioso. Y Dempsey era sospechado de ser un hábil ladrón. A Dempsey lo mataron en el castillo, en la habitación de Kennedy junior. Kennedy lo agarró intentando robarle. Las marcas en su cuello eran de estrangulamiento, pero viendo la foto, no concuerda con las marcas que podría dejar el collar. —me mostró en la pantalla una fotografía con sellos de agua en hindi, un primer plano en colores desteñidos al cuello de un hombre muerto—. ¿Lo ves? Son dedos de un hombre y una bufanda. Kennedy no mató a su amigo usando el collar. Pero la Lágrima de Shakti fue declarada desaparecida cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Dempsey, y al día siguiente, estaba otra vez en su lugar.

»¿Dónde pondría su caja fuerte un hombre que es tremendamente celoso de lo suyo? En sus habitaciones, su espacio sagrado. Es obvio, John. El recelo que la policía le tiene al misterio que rodea al Castillo de Narmada le vino sumamente bien. Nadie se atrevería a señalar a Frederick Kennedy, ni a quedarse mucho tiempo por allí, con todo eso de la maldición. Es intrigante lo estúpidas que pueden ser algunas personas. Pero necesito escarbar un poco más para estar seguro, aún puedo estar a tiempo de hacer que encierren a Frederick Kennedy, ya veremos.

Lo pensé un segundo, y sonreí de medio lado.

—Bueno, puede que aún estemos en una fase muy prematura del asunto, pero eso solo ya es bastante impresionante —le hice saber, porque debo decir que aunque sólo había investigado por poco más de una hora, sonaba bastante plausible, si bien no concluyente.

—No tanto. Espera a que descubra cómo es que el collar desaparece y vuelve a aparecer, y podrás decírmelo. Estoy seguro de que el cómo es tan poco impresionante que una vez que lo sepa, me voy a decepcionar.

Negué un segundo con la cabeza, y me contuve de reír. Esa modestia…

Sherlock volvió a ubicar la laptop para seguir con su búsqueda, y me quedé un momento esperando algo más, pero no lo habría a menos que preguntara. Él seguro pensaba que mi curiosidad histórica ya estaba saciada, pero en realidad me interesaba saber más sobre el caso actual. También era muy interesante la perspectiva de descubrir cómo sacaban el collar de su lugar y volvían a ponerlo sin que nadie lo viera, claro. El hecho clave es que había gente muerta. Así que me aventuré:

—¿Y qué sabemos hasta ahora de los asesinatos más recientes?

—Dos. Uno de ellos era el encargado del servicio doméstico del castillo, y la otra, es la nuera de Kennedy junior. De ahí el revuelo. Está por todas partes en los diarios online de toda Asia. Asesinados con un día de diferencia. Ella estaba casada, y su marido de viaje de negocios en Nueva Delhi, y el mayordomo era viudo, desde hace bastante tiempo. Ninguno de los dos tenía hijos, pero el marido de ella sí, tiene un hijo de diecinueve años de su primer matrimonio y una hija de dieciséis del segundo. Al hombre lo encontraron muerto en uno de los salones principales, y a la mujer en sus habitaciones. No había señales de entrada forzada en el cuarto, aunque es muy probable que hayan entrado por la ventana, el castillo tiene un parque muy frondoso al frente y atrás, una pequeña selva privada. Es fácil usar el parque como medio de escape, aunque eso hubiera alertado a los perros guardianes.

»Una construcción tan antigua seguramente tiene pasadizos secretos en las paredes. Es algo que tendré que chequear personalmente. Hm. Lo antes posible.

Después de eso último, Sherlock se quedó extrañamente callado, de nuevo.

Por la concentración que vi en sus ojos y la forma veloz en que tipeaba y leía casi a la vez, me di cuenta de que estaba pensando muy intensamente en algo. Apreté un poco los labios y me decidí a volver a hacer una pregunta:

—¿Y qué hay de la vigilancia? ¿Las cámaras de segu…?

—Pequeño detalle. —me cortó Sherlock, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase—. No hay cámaras. En el Castillo de Narmada no hay ningún tipo de tecnología moderna, no se permite. El propietario no admite que se instale ningún tipo de alarmas, sistemas de vigilancia, computadoras o ningún artefacto tecnológico concebido después de los años cincuenta, la época en que Kennedy senior se mudó con su familia al castillo y lo hizo restaurar. Se hacen visitas guiadas, pero incluso los visitantes deben dejar todos sus aparatos en la entrada: cero teléfonos celulares o cámaras de fotos o vídeo, dispositivos de sonido, todo eso. La seguridad de la propiedad está a cargo de treinta guardias privados a caballo y a pie que recorren todo el predio del palacio en grupos de dos, las veinticuatro horas del día. Tienen quince perros entrenados en detección de drogas y ataque.

—Bueno, es sabido de museos donde no permiten tomar fotografías, pero esto…

—Lo sé, totalmente ridículo. —murmuró él, entre dientes.

La perspectiva me preocupó un poco, y esperé que mi amigo dijera algo más, pero tuve que ser yo quien dijera lo que obviamente los dos estábamos pensando:

—Sherlock, si no permiten que nadie entre ni siquiera con un teléfono, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Eso lo sacó de su mecánico ensimismamiento, y le hizo volverse a mirarme, un momento.

—John, ¿Estás insinuando que no sería capaz de resolverlo sin ayuda de la tecnología?

—No he dicho eso, pero es que tu teléfono es…

—No necesito mi teléfono, sino mis ojos y mi cerebro.

—… de acuerdo. —asentí, un poco más tranquilo ahora. Igual estudié su reacción un momento.

No noté preocupación alguna en los ojos de Sherlock, de todos modos. Él siempre se veía confiado, aún cuando no tenía ni la más miserable idea acerca de nada, aunque éste no era el caso. Pude intuir que mi amigo ya sabía mucho más sobre esos misteriosos asesinatos de lo que realmente tenía ganas de decirme, pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro. Puedo decir con certeza que algo lo estaba deteniendo, porque en otra situación no habría dudado en deslumbrarme con sus conocimientos.

De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, Sherlock sí estaba un poco distante, más de lo normal.

Bajó la mirada y se volvió hacia la laptop de nuevo, y tecleó unas cosas más antes de decir:

—Lo único que realmente vale es lo que puedes ver y tocar, John, y una vez eliminadas las opciones imposibles, si bien lo que quede sea improbable… siempre se puede encontrar un modo de hacerlo pasar. Tener los recursos limitados no modifica en nada el juego, sigue resumiéndose a evidencia física. Hace años que no me encontraba con algo como esto, _miss_ Reilly ha sabido tirarme un excelente anzuelo. Tendré que devolverle el favor.

Por espacio de varios minutos, me quedé escuchando el zumbante sonido de las turbinas del avión en el silencio de la cabina donde nos encontrábamos. La gente a nuestro alrededor estaba dormida, y el aire acondicionado rumiaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

—… seguro aprecias mucho a _miss_ Reilly. —me atreví a decir—. ¿Cómo es ella?

Como si le hubiera dicho una grosería, Sherlock se detuvo en su incesante tipeo y se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, clavándome unos ojos grises poco halagadores:

—Es una solterona odiosa e insípida, con muy poca paciencia y muy mal carácter. Si aún se hace llamar _miss_, claramente no ha abandonado sus arcaicos modales. Mycroft la odiaba. Estoy seguro de que AÚN la odia. Siempre nos castigaba, y a Mycroft le daba el castigo por más tiempo. Él se vengaba llamándola "la tía agria de la Reina Victoria".

—Pero tú no la odias. —comenté, con una sonrisa.

—No confundas el respeto con aprecio, John. Cuando la conozcas, sabrás que ninguna ancianita es tan dulce como parece.

Después de aquello, Sherlock no volvió a dirigirme la palabra hasta que no aterrizamos en Bombay. No le pedí disculpas por la ofensa, porque no lo había ofendido, sólo… le había agarrado con la guardia un poco baja. _Miss_ Reilly debía significar para él algo como lo que la señora Hudson significaba para los dos, a un nivel quizá más personal de encandilamiento infantil. Un niño puede sentirse fácilmente atraído por una figura de autoridad que admira.

Y Sherlock Holmes es un hombre admirable e independiente, estoy de acuerdo, pero también tiene sus pequeños ídolos, bien guardados en alguna parte.

**####**

Bajamos del avión finalmente. En Bombay era de noche, pero un aeropuerto siempre está lleno de gente de todas partes.

Después de que los oficiales de aduana revisaran nuestros documentos y equipaje, salimos hacia el área de descanso y de pronto, Sherlock desapareció de mi vista. Lo encontré cinco minutos después, frente a un puesto de libros y periódicos, examinando críticamente todas las portadas. No tuve que preguntar qué estaba haciendo, porque ni bien me acerqué él recogió dos revistas de crucigramas del estante más bajo, y fue a pagar por ellas. Pagó con libras, porque aún no habíamos cambiado nuestro dinero a rupias.

Con las dos revistas en la mano, pasó a mi lado (indiferente) y no me quedó más que dar la vuelta.

De alguna manera, él parecía saber exactamente a dónde ir, por lo que fui detrás de sus pasos con el equipaje a cuestas.

En otro sector cercano, un pequeño e impecable Gulfstream IV _business twin-jet_ nos esperaba.

Ya con esto podía decir que las personas que iban a contratarnos, los patrones de _miss_ Reilly, eran gente DE VERDAD muy adinerada. No cualquiera tenía un jet privado de esa categoría, con permiso para bajar en el área restringida de un aeropuerto internacional. Frederick Kennedy y sus hijos debían tener mucho poder, contactos e influencias en esa región de la India. Abordamos, y obviamente la atención de las sobrecargo fue de lujo. No me pude quejar, incluso logré dormir un poco en un asiento comodísimo que se hacía completamente cama. Sherlock no durmió, estoy seguro de eso. Puedo apostar a que pasó las horas hasta la pista de aterrizaje en Surat con la mirada fija en el mismo punto del vacío, pensando en algo que se escapaba totalmente de mi percepción.

Cuando aterrizamos en Surat, ya era de día y la ciudad bullía de actividad.

Un auto negro nos recogió a la orilla de la pista, y nos llevó por las calles principales hacia la costa.

Sincronizamos nuestros relojes a la hora local y suspiré. ¿Para qué había hecho eso? Según lo que sabía, me obligarían a dejarlo en la entrada junto con mi teléfono, mi computadora, mi cámara, mi afeitadora y mi cepillo de dientes eléctrico.

Preferí concentrarme más en los edificios y lo lento que avanzábamos. Había mucha gente en la calle, y el chofer (un americano) nos aconsejó mantener las ventanas subidas para evitar que los niños metieran la mano pidiendo limosna. Algo me apretó el pecho al ver a tantos jovencitos desvalidos en la calle, algunos en peor estado que otros, pululando entre los hombres y mujeres que se movían como hormigas de colores vivos hacia sus trabajos. Animales conviviendo junto con la gente. Aquello parecía poco una gran urbe de los tiempos modernos. De alguna manera, me sentía más y más trasladado a una época antigua a medida que el coche se acercaba a la orilla del mar.

En la lejanía, el Castillo de Narmada esperaba nuestro arribo, con sus banderas rojas flameando al viento.

Sherlock se pegó a la ventana para observar mejor. Según los mapas que consultamos, el castillo tenía dos murallas principales: una exterior, la más gruesa (capaz de resistir el embate de cien elefantes de guerra, decían las leyendas) y un anillo interior donde se encontraba el castillo propiamente dicho, sus parques, la porción de la jungla privada y los demás edificios-museo y del personal. Entre los dos anillos de fortificaciones había parques más sencillos y casetas de vigilancia, era en esa franja donde el personal de seguridad hacía sus rondas. Para salir de las instalaciones, había que pasar sí o sí por alguna de las puertas de las murallas y enfrentar a los guardias.

Más allá del anillo interior, no se permitía la entrada con ningún tipo de tecnología moderna.

Tal como sospechábamos, nos esperaban. No sólo los guardias, sino también un buen número de periodistas. La prensa hindú estaba revolucionada con los hechos, y todos querían sacar un pedazo de la espectacular historia de asesinatos.

Nuestro chofer le dijo algo en hindi a los oficiales que hacían guardia en la entrada principal de la primera muralla, y nos dejaron pasar. El coche finalmente se detuvo en el aparcamiento circundante a la segunda puerta principal, y esperamos a que nos registraran. En un cuaderno gigante, anotaron nuestros nombres y apellidos, hora de llegada y las pertenencias que dejaríamos. Tal como sospeché, nos pidieron que colocáramos todos los artefactos tecnológicos que tuviéramos en cajas de metal, que luego fueron guardadas en pequeñas bóvedas empotradas a la pared. Sherlock estuvo muy tranquilo todo el tiempo que duró el registro. Ni siquiera fue sarcástico con los guardias, y eso me sorprendió, de buenas a primeras. Estaba tomándose demasiado bien el tener que despojarse de su teléfono, una de sus herramientas de investigación más útiles. Podría jurar que le tembló la mano cuando lo puso dentro de la caja, pero traté de no mencionar el hecho.

Nos entregaron las llaves magnéticas de dichas bóvedas, y entonces nos dejaron pasar al otro lado del anillo interior. Hice una mueca. Un carro tirado por caballos aguardaba para llevarnos al castillo. No podía sentirme más en una película de época.

Me guardé la ironía, y opté por disfrutar del pequeño paseo.

Aquel lugar rezumaba las palabras "lujo", "aristocracia" y "buen gusto" por cada poro de sus ladrillos.

Tengo que reconocer que me distraje un poco con los pavorreales, había docenas en el parque y se veían perfectamente desde el amplio ventanal del salón donde, más tarde, nos hicieron esperar a que alguien nos atendiera. Sherlock, por otro lado, se había tomado la libertad de sentarse a su manera en uno de los lujosos divanes revestidos de terciopelo y metales dorados, y con las piernas cruzadas, miraba distraídamente hacia el techo. Tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos, pero movía insistentemente el pie apoyado en el piso alfombrado, con cierto nerviosismo. ¿Extrañando ya su teléfono?

No. Me detuve un instante a estudiar su mirada.

_Estaba buscando algo. _

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando dos personas entraron a la sala.

Sherlock desvió la mirada hacia ellas para recibirlas: una era muy anciana y encorvada, bajita, y la otra mucho más joven, vestida con sedas liliáceas y el cabello recogido en el típico estilo de una mujer casada hindú.

—Yo sabía que vendrías —dijo la anciana, con una voz cascada y algo débil.

Ella era _miss_ Reilly, a juzgar por la descripción que Sherlock me dio anteriormente. Me sorprendió la energía con que se acercó hasta mi amigo, con los brazos tendidos en su dirección. Juraría que él sonrió muy tenuemente, y adelantó la mano hacia la mujer de edad; ella le aferró con ambas manos, a su vez, y le dio unas palmaditas en el antebrazo.

Pero no hubo otra señal de afecto, ni de camaradería, más que eso.

—_Miss_ Reilly. Ha pasado el tiempo. Y no está siendo generoso con usted. —observó Sherlock, irónico.

—¡Hah! No has cambiado nada, tampoco —respondió ella, agriamente, con una mueca de disgusto en los labios arrugados y finos—. ¿Y quién es aquel encantador joven? A todas luces se ve mejor educado que tú.

—Mi amigo, el doctor John Watson. John, _miss_ Catherine Reilly.

—Encantado, Sherlock me ha hablado mucho de usted —dije, y me adelanté para saludarla con un apretón de manos. De nuevo, la mujer me sorprendió devolviéndome el saludo con una fuerza que pocas viejitas de setenta y tantos años tenían—. ¡Vaya, qué buen apretón!

—Me puedo imaginar lo que te ha contado, este jovencito maleducado. El gusto es mío, joven Watson. —seguidamente, _miss_ Reilly me soltó (pero no había soltado a Sherlock, todavía) y señaló con la mano libre a la joven que la acompañaba. Negó con la cabeza en un gesto de profunda decepción—. Pero, ¿Qué ha sido de mis modales? ¡Perdóneme, por favor! Sherlock, joven Watson, ella es mi patrona: la señora Yanni.

La mujer se adelantó hasta nosotros y nos saludó a ambos, a la manera occidental.

—Shriyani Kennedy, pero, por favor… díganme Yanni. Es más fácil —pidió ella, con una sonrisa.

Parpadeé varias veces, encandilado por su belleza. Era una joven de unos treinta años, muy bonita y de grandes ojos color avellana, pero su piel de tono moreno oscuro delataba su ascendencia hindú. Tardé un poco en reaccionar cuando, después de ofrecerle su mano a Sherlock en un apretón amistoso, ella se dirigió a mí; pero contesté su saludo con efusividad.

—¿Usted es la hija de Frederick Kennedy? —preguntó Sherlock, con rapidez.

—Así es, soy la menor. Es un honor tenerle en nuestra casa, señor Holmes. _Miss_ Reilly nos habló de usted de inmediato cuando se suscitó toda esta situación, y no pudimos hacer menos que seguir su consejo. Ella siempre sabe de lo que habla. —la dama sonrió y apretó un poco el hombro de miss Reilly, con cariño—. ¿Quisieran ver sus habitaciones? Les hospedaremos en el castillo, por supuesto, para que les sea más cómodo realizar sus pesquisas. Una pequeña porción de esta enorme casa ha sido reacondicionada para que sea habitable. Allí vive mi padre con su esposa.

—¿Usted y su marido no viven aquí?

—Mi marido, mis hijos y yo, y miss Reilly, vivimos en la ciudad. Tenemos una casa allá. ¿Prefiere quedarse en la ciudad?

—No será necesario —repuso mi amigo, con displicencia—. Pero antes de ver cualquier cuarto, quiero ver los cadáveres. Sólo facilítenos un transporte de vuelta a la ciudad.

Y una hora más tarde, allí nos encontrábamos. Nuestra aventura había comenzado.

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
